Sacrifice
by SweetAngelHamaru
Summary: Piggy Island is now ruled by Chef Pig, who killed King Pig, terrorize the pigs and the birds. Also Red is in danger by Chef Pig and he warns Terence and the others to get out of the palace. Terence doesn't like the idea, because he can't watch his little brother die,so he let the others exit the palace and he does his best to save Red. ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO: ROVIO


Sacrifice

In this short story Red is in danger by Chef Pig and he warns Terence and the others to get out of the palace. Terence doesn't like the idea, because he can't watch his little brother get killed, so he let the others to exit the palace and he does his best to save Red.

A little Angry Birds,Toons and Angry Birds Epic refrence story thing.

The birds and their pig friend are in danger. Chef Pig looked at them, gave an evil laugh and he was about to shoot his fatal magic to shoot the birds. While Red tried to protect the Flock from the spell as best as he could, and he was getting weaker and weaker.  
>He shouted in pain when the spell hit him, then he got up, turned around and he tried to warn his big brother, Terence.<p>

"Terence! Get the others out of here! NOW!"- Terence gave a shocked look, by that moment.

"B-...But, Red-!"

"I SAID GET THEM OUT O-!"- Red shouted as Chef shot him again.

"RED!"- Shouted the Flock and the little pig in shocked.

"HAHAHAHA! You fools, think you can escape from my traps?! You guys can't even fight right now!"- Chef gave an evil grin and he continued to talk.- "I'll kill all of you 'BIRDS' and after that I'll rule this Island! NO ONE AND NOTHING CAN DISTURB OUR PEACE!"

"P-Peace?! IS THAT YOU C-CALL PEACE?! A-AFTER ALL YOU K-KILLED OUR KING A-AND TERRORIZE THE OTHER PIGS!"- yelled the little green pig while trying to not crying.

"You...! You little BRAT!"- Chef was about to shoot the little pig, but Terence covered him. As Red was about attack Chef, Chef looked back to him and shot him again about 5 times. After all these shots Red collapsed and he didn't move. The Flock looked at Red in shock.  
>Terence felt the anger inside just like the moments when he was younger and when he took care of his little brother long ago.<p>

"Y...You son OF A-...!"- before Terence told the last word and he was about to attack, Pig went before him while he was about to cry.  
>Then Terence saw the sadness in Pig's eyes, he could take anymore suffer and war between them. Terence thought that Pig is the one who can make peace in Piggy Island and between Birds and Pigs.<p>

"*sniff* P-P-Please d-don't go...*sniff* N-not you t-too"- Pig mumbled while crying. Terence looked to Pig and then he looked back to the Flock. He saw that they're getting weaker too, and he doesn't want all of them die. Then he looked at Red's corpes and he knew that he and the others have to get out the palace, but he can't watch his little brother get killed, by a 'maniac' pig.

"T-Terence...W-What's the plan...?"-asked Chuck quietly while he tried to hold on to Stella. Terence closed his eyes and sight, then he told his friends the plan.

"...Guys. We have to listen to Red, even if there's no other choice. He doesn't want us to die... and the only thing helps him is leave safety..."

"*sniff* Y-You'll come t-too... right?"- asked Pig sadly looking up to Terence. Terence looked down to Pig and he shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid not, Pig..."

"WHAT?!"- Shouted the Flock in shock. They couldn't believe that Terence won't join them to escape.

"B-but there i-is a w-way to beat t-this lame pig, r-right?"-asked Jay(one of the Blues) to Matilda. Matilda gasped at that moment and then she shook her head slowly while trying not to cry. The Blues' eyes widened at the moment then they looked down sadly to Terence.

"T-Terence, you will d-"-before Bomb finished his sentence Stella began to explaine.

"Bomb is right... but... we won't force you to come with us. If you can, please help Red to beat this 'pig wizard'... and be careful..."-When Stella finished her sentence she felt the tears in her eyes. Terence gave a small nod.

"Beat his butt*groans*,Big Guy."- Chuck gave a half smirk to Terence. Terence didn't like that name, but this time he chuckled. Matilda came closer to Terence to hug him, while trying to fight with the tears.

"I-if you won't make it...*sniff* I want to tell you I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling by doing something to you or by words."- Terence smirked and hugged her back.

"It's okay... All it matters is I could help you guys, especially you with gardening."- then Terence broke the hug and Matilda came back to hold Bomb.

"We don't know much about you... but...thanks for free us at the Big Setup..."-Bomb groaned in pain while he smiled at Terence.

"I-if you don't make it...-"-said Jim. "-we want to tell you that...-"-continued Jake."- You were and you'll always be a part of our family..."-Jay finished their wish and they hugged Terence too. Terence was shocked at first when they said that he will always be a part of their family, because he searched everywhere a new family and find his lost childhood, and now he found the new family he wanted.  
>He felt the little tears in his eyes when he let them go. Then the Flock gave a last look at Terence and they walked away from the palace. Terence looked down to the crying pig and he began to talk.<p>

"...Pig, if you'll become the new king or not, fight with the emotions, be brave, and make the real peace in this whole island and between us... You're not who suffers enough to fight for peace."- Terence gave a serious but a sad look at Pig. Pig's eyes widened when he heard that, then he nodded. Chef pig were sick of these 'drama, and farewells' and he was about to shoot Pig. Terence looked up to Chef and he pushed Pig out of the fatal spell.

"TERENCE!"- Pig shouted. Terence got up as fast as possible to fight back.

"Don't worry about me, piggy, just go!"

"B-but..."

"I SAID GO!"- Terence shouted at Pig. Pig nodded and he started to run out of this place.  
>In slow motion Pig took a little peek back to Terence while running. Terence looked back to Pig and he felt the tears in his eyes again and now he let to shed his tears, he closed his eyes and he gave a smile.<p>

"Remember, Pig... Be brave, fight with the emotions and be the king who can make peace... forever..." then he wiped the tears off his eyes gave an angry face and he turned back to Chef pig.

*Normal motion*

"Hopeless, big birdie, because after I destroyed you, I'll make sure to 'find' your friends."-Chef gave a psycho look, then he shot him loads of times with the fatal spell. Terence could defend a few shots, but he was about to get weaker.

"Now... It's about to die, you big, fatty, weak bird!"- Chef said mockely and he shot Terence with the spell for a few moments. When Terence got shot he had to take the pain while fighting back the spell. He became weaker, but he saw that he could beat him by smashing the rocks to fall on Chef. He dissapeared and appeared in nowhere and Chef was confused.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-!"- he saw Terence at that moment, he shot him and flew him away from him. "HAHA! LAME! I thought you can better than that!"- Yelled Chef while gave Terence an evily smirk. Terence looked up to Chef and he smirked.

"Hmph... You shouldn't be underestimate the 'silent, but deadly' bird..."- he dissapeared and apeared to the last block of rocks. Chef looked up in shock and gave a last shout before he fell to his death. Terence saw the wand and he smashed it just in case if it makes Chef more powerfull.  
>Out of the broken wand all the magig spells flew to the air and its shocked Terence at the moment. Terence got out of the spells and he waited until the spells and the souls dissapeared forever exepct Red's soul. Terence got his brother's soul and he slowly turned around to find Red. He slowly walked to Red to give him his soul, while Terence was about to give him his last words.<p>

"H-hey, b-brother...i-it's me, T-Terence... I've come to save you."-Terence gave a groan, then he continued to walk to his brother.

"R...Remember t-the time, w-when... when we were... younger...? We've have a m-mother... a f-father... a family..." "I-It was going w-well, until...*groans* until we w-were attacked...b-by those pigs... You d-don't remember it very w-well..., 'c-cause you were o-only... a little b-baby bird..."

Terence collapesed, but he got up and walked to Red slowly.

"I-I thought...that we... won't make it t-too..., but thanks to God, w-we made it s-so far... and a-all these y-years... I've wanted t-to... find my lost childh-hood... but the h-hatred of the p-pigs...made m-me like...'d-deaf' and...s-silent..."

Terence shed his tears while continued to talk and walked closer to his brother.

"I-I didn't w-want to...*groans* s-see you s-suffer just like I-I was... s-so I've tried my best t-to take care of you... until... you've b-become... the leader... of the Flock... Then I... f-felt so lonely again..."- he breaths faster to finish his last words.

"A-after all these years... n-now I've f-found... I mean... We f-found a new f-family..."- Terence felt the tears rolling down on his cheeks. "I w-want to t-thank you all... for... finding my lost...c-childhood... and thank the God t-to have you a-all...*groans* especially you a-as my brother...a-as my family..." He arraive to Red and he gave him his soul. The light covered around Red and it dissapeared. Terence put his head carefully to his brother's chest and he felt a heartbeat.

"T-thank goodness..."- Terence half closed his eyes to take a last look at his little brother, Red.

"R-Red... I-I love y-you... I'll a-always b-b-be w-w-with...y-you...f-f-forever..."- He closed his eyes, he gave a weak kiss on his brother's head and he collapesed and he didn't moved anymore.

Red was about to wake up slowly. He groaned in pain at first, but then he didn't feel the pain.

"Wha-...What happened..."- asked Red himself while trying to get up.

"I wonder where Terence and the others are..."- he looked right to left and he saw Terence's corpes. Red gasped in shock.

Meanwhile...

The Flock,Pig and the other piggies watched to whole thing out of the pigs' village when the magic spells and the souls flew to the air.

"I wonder Terence is okay...- Stella wondered while looking at the others.

"Of course! He's big and strong and he apeare in nowhere, so he and Red are about to get out of the palace right now!"- said Chuck. Then Hal and Bubbles find the Flock and asked them.

"Guys, are you all alright?"- asked Hal.

"We're okay, thank you, Hal"- answered Matilda pretending that they're really okay.

"A-are you sure, look at you all!"- yelped Bubbles. "Don't worry, I'll get candies to make you feel better!"- then he ran off.

"Anyway...w-wait, Where are Red and Terence?"- asked Hal worriedly. The Flock looked down and Bomb gave the answer.

"T-they...couldn't make it..."-Bomb was about fighting with the tears. Pig gasped and looked back to the destroyed palace.

"N-no..."- Pig mumbled

Meanwhile...

Red shook Terence gently, then roughly to wake him up.

"Terence, wake up! Where are the others?"-no answer

"T-Terence?"- Red put his head to his big brother's chest and there was no signs of life, no heartbeat. Red gasped and he was about to cry.

"H-hey.. this isn't funny... I know you were a silent one, but this is too much... Wake up!"-no answer

Red shook his head slowly and he started to cry on his brother's chest. At first he cried, then he sobbed.

"*sniff* Why...? Why d-did this h-happen?*hic* Y-you were the part of me...G-GOT T-THAT?!*sniff* YOU W-WERE THE P-PART OF ME AND THE PART OF THE FLOCK...*sniff* I-I d-don't want t-to start a new l-life with o-our new family, w-without you...*hic*" "W-WE ALL NEED YOU...*hic* B-BUT I N-NEED YOU T-T-THE MOST, B-BIG B-BROTHER...!"  
>While Red sobbed he remembered all the great moments he and Terence had, and now his big brother is gone, forever.<br>In the while Terence is opened his eyes slowly and he saw his little brother crying for him. He gave a gently grunt and he smiled gently.

"D-don't think that I'm already dead..."-Red gasped and looked at Terence and he saw that his big brother is alive and he's smiling at him.

"T-Terence? *smiles* TERENCE!"- he jumped on Terence and he hugged him.

"B-but how? I saw y-your corpes and I checked your signs of life, but there was nothing..."

"Uh...I don't know... maybe it's a miracle..."- Terence wasn't sure how to answer this question.

"W-where are the others?"- asked Red.

"I let them get out of here. They should be safe now..."

"What happened to-"

"He's dead... for real."- Terence answered and he smiled again.

"Let's get out of here. I'll hold you... It's been a long time when hold you"- Terence put his little brother on his head.

They got out of the palace. One of the pigs saw them and told the flock and their new king the good news. They wasn't sure if he was right, but then they saw Red and Terence.  
>Red and Terence explained what happened and few months later when they rebuild the pigs' village and their palace, the young Pig become the new king of pigs and he and the Red made a conclusion of peace and they made peace between Birds and Pigs. No more suffer, no more war, only silence and peace. And even though Terence become a little more social to the others and he found his inner peace.<p>

The End...

This is my first Angry Birds fanfiction, plz don't kill me. The reason the flock didn't fight together to beat Chef, because he was more powerfull and the birds were tortured for a few hours and that's why the were weak.  
>I love almost all the birds, but two of my favourites are Red and Terence. This story was about a 'character death warning' thing, but after I 'killed' Terence, I wanted to bring him back to life right now.<p>

About The 'Half Human, Half Dragon' Httyd story, I stopped writing it, because of school and almost have no idea how Eilzabeth train her first dragon. When I've got a really long time, I may continue this HTTYD fanfiction, but not right now.

So hope you guys enjoyed it, if you feel sad right now or not, then I'm sorry, the bad things in the story is over now. :)  
>If it was lame... then I'm sorry, I am really amature at writing stories, and I love writing.<br>Bye! x3 


End file.
